Decoders
ASQ for Non-Programmers Designers Coders Documentors Resources Spec Here is a site to learn programming Latest Developments New One of the unique aspects of ASQ is not the construction of programs but their destruction. To be more precise programs in ASQ are very large and complete with new features added. Being script based (compilers may develop) - no need to decompile Very complete programs with unrequired feature removal, are far easier to understand. What are the complete programs that ASQ will provide? A database, A text editor, A browser, An Operating System, A games system How can this be? Because right from the start ASQ will take existing OS code and place it in modules that can be called. The idea is to arrive at generic versions of these programs as quickly as possible. For example Linux can be run from a browser (will post link soon) The FCK Editor is online, a database is on line. Games can be played on line with java and Flash. The 3 main ASQ components * the dialogue * the code * the program The three components or pages are all on a browser, viewable across a variety of wi-fi devices. The program is always in cache, with updates available through peer to peer connecting. So the program exists in cyber space and evolves in real time. As with a wiki. What are the goals of ASQ? * ASQ is 'Design by Practice'. The nature of the result comes from the way it is used * ASQ moves from Pair programming to online "Peer programming" * ASQ uses questioning, wizards and visual programming * ASQ uses open source, public domain, freeware and creative commons as a required methodology * ASQ aims for Perceived simplicity and ease of use. Underlying structure is secondary * Tracking wiki web centered development using Wiki Word Processors/editors * Top-down focus on the design implementation, as in Squeak programming language * Feedback as in Logo programming language * Elegance as in Python programming language * Open Source Information sorting Integrated AI search engine such as: # Grub # Nutch # Chord * Transmogrifiable code using many styles, types and layers of display That is extensible or variable dialect coding * ASQ defines during the creation stage For ASQ underlying languages are practically irrelevant and best served by future embedded languages Ensuring any coded program or enabling strategy does not already exist is the first task. We require a wiki database project of all available Open Source, Freeware, shareware and commercial code. We started this project with the Freeware book Code needs to be stored in an ASQXML format that ASQ Grub and other projects can call on. This should include if possible, unfinished, abandoned projects and undocumented code. An AI search engine such as Longhorns Fast Search feature, providing near-instant searching of your PC, the local network, and the Internet fulfills some of these possibilities. Here we move into the idea of a proactive AI search engines and evolving search bots Does ASQ decompile? Compiling is inefficient. During the last century, programmers had to compromise their styles and languages to accomodate the limited resources and speeds of computers. Some legacy programmers still feel that their assembly code is efficient. In twenty years it will not be used. ASQ is preparing for unlimited resources, where real time running is already in Quantum Memory. We do not compile what is already running. Quantum computers are based on a binary switch that is both off and on. This means that once a program is set, no time for calculation is required because the calculations of on or off have already been done . . . In a similar way no one programs an application they already have. So programming is a question of customisation or hacking rather than building from the bottom up. Link: Decompilation So won't ASQ make programmers redundant? The open source and commercial model provides a meritocracy were natural talent arises. ASQ will make programming available to more people and provide better resources for those wishing to develop customised programs. By developing code from the required results rather than bootstrapping from the bottom up, ASQ is already radically different. The need for a greater diversity of programmers and styles of expression will continue. How soon will ASQ be available? It already is. We are already describing and providing the links required. ASQ is on line. Whereas other languages can do a bit of this and that badly, we are already providing the search facility and programs in wiki format that will allow people to have a running program in a few minutes . . . From Sept 2004 this Freeware Wiki Source has been provided Will ASQ display as a table? Grid sorting and rendering executes on the client, not the server. Also, the UI is not sent back and forth to the server with each request, only data is sent What is Code bidding? Code can be written for free or commercially dependent on the reqirements of the project and potential clients. Therefore it is perfectly feasible for ASQ to have a commercial model built in. This means commercial interests that need a specialization, pay for the development of a specialised fork or branch. But the code remains in the public domain. This is the simple and inevitable adoption of the open source model. An experienced coder would be more able to code more directly with the dialogue being sparse